


Trinket

by Asasin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adorable Altaïr, But It's Not About The Gift, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirtatious Ezio, Fluffy Ending, Gift Giving, Implied Relationships, It's About What It Means, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not about how much one says 'I Love You', but how much one can prove that it is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinket

Ezio smiles as Altair's neutral expression vanishes to confusion and surprise. "What is this?" he questions, examining the small box placed in his hand, his usual suspicion evident. "Open it and see," Ezio suggests. He shrugs when his lover looks at him with annoyance. "It was put in the box for a reason, fiore. Go on." Altair opens his mouth to retort coolly about the depreciation of the nickname Ezio gave him, but decides against words. He slowly begins opening the box. Even though Ezio has not played any tricks on him in a surprisingly long while, it does not mean the assassin will not have a sudden change of heart. Yet, the flowery use of his nickname sways him to believe he is safe from Ezio's foolery, because he is only called 'fiore' at certain moments… usually romantic.

Altair tilts his head in apparent curiosity when the box is opened. "A ribbon?" he questions.  
"Si," Ezio confirms. "But it is not just a ribbon." To show what is meant, the Italian unfolds the ribbon to reveal a bracelet had been hidden within its velvety folds. "A trinket then," Altair says, watching Ezio take the small item from its box.  
"Not just a trinket, fiore," he says. Altair glances over the delicately woven intertwining engravings on the bracelet’s thin being.  
"Yes, perhaps not," the Arabian quietly agrees as Ezio fastens it around his wrist. The soft chocolate hue of his skin draws a sharp contrast on the silver.

A fond look deepens Ezio's eyes as he admires how perfectly the bracelet fits. "You know, you do not need to prove anything with gifts like this," Altair quietly says. But he feels glad for this and the warmth brimming in his soul is a pleasant sensation. Ezio looks into his lover's eyes with a hint of humor. "You have much to learn about love in Italy, fiore," he says. Altair smirks, feeling a rare jolt from his playful side. "Why don't you teach me a little then?" A handsome grin pulls Ezio's lips upward. The delight from the Arabian assassin's comment is apparent. "As you wish, fiore."

He does not wait a second more, pulling his lover close and pressing their lips together. As always, Ezio finds Altair's lips to be flawless. Their sweetness holds him rapt, notwithstanding any attentiveness. He slips his tongue within the smaller assassin's mouth without resistance, and he is surprised, but pleased, when the man allows him to dominate his mouth.

Ezio pulls his love close, wanting to feel the man's warm body pressed close like this forever, but he knows that is impossible so he shifts his burning passion into this kiss while it lasts. He feels Altair's arms wrapped around his neck tighten, and he knows the assassin feels the same.


End file.
